


Fortuna Arcane

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the meanings of tarot cards drawn at random.1 - The Lovers





	Fortuna Arcane

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's spooky month (the end, I know, but this term has been killer and I'm finally free for a bit) and I'm extra, here's a new project. 
> 
> Each drabble will be prompted by/based, at times loosely, off the meaning of a tarot card I draw from the deck.

> _[The Lovers] : _
> 
> _Union of opposites; the promise or potential for love and romance; partnership; attraction, chemistry, lust; magnetism; harmony; play, joy._

* * *

He meets him in a haze of silks, air perforated by perfumes and incenses numerous enough to make anyone’s head spin, though that’s likely the point of them all, to catch all who enter off balance until they are slowly sucked into this miasma without any hope of leaving again.

Hangyul swats at the air around him as if that might help dispel the smokey perfumes, steadfastly trying to fortify his mind’s walls and push back every insidious tendril that tries to entice him, a promise to take him to new and higher heights. His actions do nothing but prompt the cascade of amused giggles that sound from everywhere around him, melody swirling until it was impossible to pinpoint the source. Already he has lost Yohan somewhere between the swirl of silks that hang from the ceiling, the dim glimmering lights adding just another layer to the facade.

“Are you lost?”

He whirls around to see a pretty stranger who looks decidedly out of place; dressed modestly in white and cream robes, staring back at Hangyul with bright, doe-eyes, the stranger waits patiently for his answer even as Hangyul finds himself at a loss.

A cool hand pressed to his forehead jolts him out of his reverie and Hangyul almost pitches himself backwards at how close the other suddenly is to his face. “You’re burning up,” the man frowns, brows furrowing as his eyes flicker like dragonflies landing on different parts of Hangyul’s face, and Hangyul barely resists the urge to lift his fingers to smooth them out again, “are you allergic to- Oh.”

The stranger turns him around and starts to steer him along the corridors with an urgency, hands providing two bright points of warmth at the base of his elbows.

“Where are we going?”

The other sighs, “We need to get you out of here, why would you even think that this was a good idea given what you are?”

“What do you mean? I was just accompanying a friend-”

They burst out into the open through a side door Hangyul didn't realize existed; the fresh air almost feels like a slap to the face and Hangyul gulps it in greedily before turning to face his unimpressed saviour. Here with the sunlight highlighting every delicate feature, the man looks even more stunning, enough that Hangyul cannot help but allow his eyes to trace the other’s form over and over again as if to commit it to memory. Dark, liquid eyes, rosy lips, a complexion that put the finest of jades to shame. A pointed cough causes him to redden and Hangyul hastily redirects his gaze to meet the other’s amused eyes, “Done gawking? Or did you come further undone inside there than anticipated?”

“Sorry,” he mutters, feeling himself flush even redder.

His companion waves his apologies aside, “No matter. Just. Stay out of there if you know what’s good for you, alright?”

“My friend is still in there though,” Hangyul protests, “I can’t just leave him.”

“You will if you know what’s good for you!” the man snaps, anger bringing a slight colour to his cheeks that looks unfairly attractive, “Honestly, stumbling through a succubi den like that-”

“A _what?_” Hangyul yelps, exclamation cutting the other off. The man blinks and then levels another unimpressed stare at him.

“You didn’t even know. Right. Somehow that makes things even _worse_, did your friend know? Where they trying to send you into a coma?”

“What? No! We just, we just needed to pick something up for Seungyoun hyung and-”

“Seungyoun you said?” the man whips a phone out, dialling angrily, “Perfect.”

“_Hello?”_ Hangyul’s ears prick up at the sound of his hyung’s voice filtering through the speakers.

“Cho Seungyoun! You sent a _draconian_ into a succubi den to run your errands for you, **_are you out of your mind_**?!”

“_I didn’t send a- wait, Wooseok, you said a draconian?”_ his hyung raises his voice knowing that Hangyul would pick it up even though the phone wasn’t on speaker, “_Hangyul-ah! Did you go with Yohan?”_

“You have some sense still then,” the now-named Wooseok snaps, “I’ll see you later.”

The phone call ends just as abruptly as it began and Hangyul is left to be ruthlessly examined by Wooseok who runs clever fingertips over his pulse points while tilting his head this way and that. “Raw meat for the next week,” he prescribes, “red. And tell Seungyoun to make you a tonic. Honestly, youngsters these days.”

“I’m not that much younger than you,” Hangyul complains and Wooseok snorts, pinning him down with a gaze that leaves Hangyul momentarily breathless as he releases the measured hold he has on his powers, allowing his eyes to glow a luminous gold for just a second, the ghostly outline of tails the flaring behind him stealing Hangyul’s breath for an entirely different reason.

“I think not,” Wooseok drawls as his expression shutters back into something neutral and benign, leaving Hangyul with a sudden hunger to see beneath those masks again, “Now. Stay put, I’m going to retrieve that errant friend of your’s so you can both be on your way.”

“I’m not a child!”

The other seems not to have heard his complaint or care about it at all, disappearing only to return with Yohan slung over his shoulder moments later, depositing the stunned human at Hangyul’s feet. Wooseok rummages for a moment before pulling a package way too big to have been stored normally in his sleeves, as voluminous as they are, and hands it off to the still stunned duo. “Take that to Seungyoun,” he orders, eyes lingering on Hangyul, “and _don’t_ come back.”

_But what if I want to see you again?_ The question hangs on the edge of Hangyul’s lips as he watches Wooseok straighten his robes, each movement more alluring that it has a right to be, magnetic and electric. The sweep of Wooseok’s eyelashes as he peers dispassionately at their still forms has him gulping audibly and try as he might he cannot disengage himself.

He wonders if he’s about to have his heart eaten.

He wonders if he would mind at all.


End file.
